


ZELDA BOTW THEORY: The divine beasts and the divine wolf

by Thepolishyanderefox



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Divine Beasts, Twili - Freeform, Wolf link - Freeform, sheika, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 22:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepolishyanderefox/pseuds/Thepolishyanderefox
Summary: In Twilight Princess Midna mentioned how her people believe in a 'Divine Beast' that will save them and that got me thinking...





	ZELDA BOTW THEORY: The divine beasts and the divine wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Theory. Before someone comments something like: You stoopid!1!1.

In Twilight Princess Midna says that her people believe in a Divine Beast that will save them. That devine beast is Link in his wolf form. Yet that Title reminded me of something- 

The Divine beasts from Botw!!  
For those who don't know, many people think that the interlopers from TP were sheika that felt betrayed by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Sound familiar? The Yiga are similar. But back to the point that the interlopers, later known as the ancestors of the Twili, were sheika and probably would keep some of their old legends and traditions. Like the Divine Beast!   
Of course as time went on they developed a technology and built their own beasts instead of waiting for one to show up. 

Further proof comes in form of a concept art that the Zelda producers shared in an interview, it was the Master cycle Zero's original design: A wolf! And what is the Master Cycle Zero? Link's Divine Beast!

All Divine beasts are based on animals that have a connection with the Various races.  
The Zora have an Elephant because despite their size, elephants are great swimmers.  
The Gerudo have a Camel because duh camels live in the desert.  
(Furthermore a camel being able to save water in their bumps may symbolize hope in drought)  
The Rito have a bird because they are birds, and birds can fly.   
The Gorons have a salamander because a lot of them live in hot climates.  
And the Hylians? They would have a wolf.  
Why? Because the Hero of Twilight was a wolf!

Granted the design was scrapped and instead we got a weird unicorn thingy but thats because the designers thought that riding on a wolf seemed weird. Also nintendo loves their mindfucking timelines so maybe they thought that the wolf would give away botw's timeline immidiatly.

So recounting the events:  
The Interlopers (Sheika) tried to steal the Triforce and as a punishment they were sent into the Dark world.  
They kept some of the Sheika traditions.  
Ganondorf was sent there after his failed execution.  
Zant (also descendent of a sheika) Thought that Ganondorf was the holy beast. Because of his pig form.  
The other Twili believed that another Divine beast would save them.   
Midna flees and finds wolf Link.  
She and Link save the kingdom from Gonondorf.  
After she returns to the Twilight realm she tells the others of (Wolf) Link.  
Of course in the light world as well Zelda, and also the old Lady (Impaz) from the old Kakariko village (Hidden Village) know of Link and would most likely carry his legend on.  
(Also it was never stated that all the Sheikah in the Village died they simply 'dissapeared' and judging by their lifestyle they probably just went undercover.)  
The Rito are also shown in paintings in TP so I'm guessing they reformed in Hyrule as well.  
The Zora look a lot more like the ones in TP rather than the Zora of the fallen Hero timeline.  
Anyway, so the legend of the divine beasts is carried on and hundreds of years later the sheikah ,who now reformed, used their newly created technology to build the Divine beasts and tasked 4 champions to use them against Ganon. They also build one for the Hero yet somehow it was forgotten.   
(Note that the Link from 10000 years ago was shown with Red hair rather than blond which could point to a relation between him and the Hero of twilight who had brownish hair instead of blond)  
The champions, the hero and the princess manage to defeat Ganon and the devine beasts are forgotten...

10000 years later Calamity Ganon resurfaces and coincidentally (or simply because of fate) the people found the divine beasts and guardians. Yet ganon takes them over and turns them against the people.   
(remember how Ganondorf in TP mentioned how the Twili's (aka. Sheika) magic is weak and they're easy to manipulate?)   
The Hero falls and Zelda takes Ganon on by herself.   
100 years later Link wakes up again and saves Hyrule this time around.  
After a special trial he even gets his own divine beast.

As a last point I want to say why I personally think that BOTW plays in the Child Era timeline.  
1\. The Zelda's always have similiar traits when it comes to timelines, like how all Adult Era Zelda's are literally neon blonde with a certain kind of headpiece and dress. (Additionally it seems that the Zelda from OOT teached her decendents her alter ego trick e.g. Terta.) Also Ganon simply doesn't exist in his timeline anymore, neither does the mastersword. Both are flooded togheter with the old Hyrule.  
2\. The Zelda's in the fallen Hero timeline and with that I mean literally the 3 Zelda's share the curtain hairstyle and later the reddish brown hair and more simple dresses.  
3\. Now in the Childera the Zelda's have a similiar middle parting of the hair with a Tiara and more elegant, detailed dresses. Additionaly here the Zelda's don't know the alter ego trick since neither of them use it. Probably because the OOT Zelda also never had to use it due to Link warning them of Ganondorf.   
Ganondorf was literlally killed in TP and then resurfaced in Four swords adventures only as Ganon. Note here that the last words of Ganon were: You will never defeat me never! He seemes more enraged than ever possibly causing him to become Calamity Ganon. 

 

So this is all a theory and I probally missed a few hints and stuff but please let me hear your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
